familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kanabec County, Minnesota
data.]] in Mora in 2007]] Kanabec County ( ) is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota, founded on March 13, 1858.Minnesota State Government Series - State Counties Its parent county was Pine. As of 2010, the population was 16,239. Its county seat is Mora (though the original county seat was Brunswick). It is named after the Ojibwe Ginebig, meaning "Snake," after the Snake River — Kanabecosippi (Ginebigo-ziibi in the modern spelling) — which flows through this county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.42%) is land and (or 1.58%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Aitkin County (north) *Pine County (east) *Chisago County (southeast) *Isanti County (south) *Mille Lacs County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 14,996 people, 5,759 households, and 4,146 families residing in the county. The population density was 29 people per square mile (11/km²). There were 6,846 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.27% White, 0.17% Black or African American, 0.81% Native American, 0.44% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.17% from other races, and 1.11% from two or more races. 0.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 30.2% were of German, 18.1% Swedish, 13.1% Norwegian, 5.5% American and 5.4% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 5,759 households out of which 34.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.80% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.00% were non-families. 23.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 27.50% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 14.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 102.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,520, and the median income for a family was $43,603. Males had a median income of $32,329 versus $22,309 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,741. About 6.40% of families and 9.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.40% of those under age 18 and 10.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns † Braham is mainly in Isanti County, but extends into Kanabec County. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Kanabec County, Minnesota References Further reading * Ziegler, Frank and Robert H Beck (1981). Ken-ā-big : the story of Kanabec County: an illustrated history of Kanabec County, its early years. Mora, MN: B & W Printers. ISBN 9781199491336. ISBN 1199491330. External links *Minnesota DOT map of Kanabec County Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Kanabec County, Minnesota